Fantasmic! (Disneyland Paris version)
This version of Fantasmic! (also known as Fantasmique!) at Disneyland Paris will be different from the other three Disney Park versions (at Disneyland, Disney's Hollywood Studios, and Tokyo Disney Sea). It will be located in Frontierland. It will open at Disneyland Park on March 17th, 2017 as part of Disneyland Paris' 25th anniversary celebration. Notes *Mickey Mouse's choreography of the intro and the sorcerer finale will be different from the US and Japan versions. *The streamer dance choreography will be the Florida version. *It will be revealed that half of the characters (including Mickey) will speak French, while the other half of the characters will speak English. All the songs will be in English as well. *There will be different fountains and fireworks from the other three Disney Parks versions; and also new techonology of the fountains and fireworks will also be different as well. Plus there will be fountain-fireworks. *The barges will be different from the US and Tokyo versions. *There will be two steamboats for the finale which the Mark Twain and Molly Brown riverboats will be used as well. *During the finale, the boats will go in counterclockwise direction like they do all the time at Disneyland Paris. *Unlike the US versions, there will be no spinning/waterfall fireworks in the steamboats. *There will be a different "Imagination" song from the US and Japan versions. Attraction facts *'Time limit:' *'Produced by: '''Walt Disney Animation Studios, Pixar Animation Studios *'Sponsored by''' Bose Corporation *'Soundtrack editing, sound effects, and surround sound services by' Skywalker Sound *'Soundtrack editing, sound effects, and surround sound design by' Christopher Scarabosio *'Heroes: '''Mickey, Minnie, Chip and Dale, Goofy, Pluto, Donald, Daisy, Max, Stitch, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Pinocchio, Geppetto, Jiminy Cricket, Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Baloo King Louie, Rafiki, Timon, Snow White, Dopey, Snow Prince, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Tiana, Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Ariel, Prince Eric, Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Alice, White Rabbit, the Mad Hatter, Peter Pan, Wendy, etc. *'Villains:' Maleficent, the Evil Queen/Witch, Jafar, Hades, Captain Hook, Ursula, Scar, Chernabog, Monstro, Cruella De Ville, Mother Gothel and Dr. Facilier. Sequence The lights are turned off. Music starts to play and spotlights then move around the stage. Fountains, fireworks, and fountain-fireworks appear. Soon, Mickey's five famous roles appear onscreen: Steamboat Willie, the conductor of "The Band Concert", the brave little tailor, a peasant from "Mickey and the Beanstalk", and lastly his sorcerer role where he leads the brooms. Mickey then appears on the stage and then conducts fountains and fireworks. After a while, he gives a welcome speech to the audience, conducts a few fountains, and shoots a pair of fireworks with his pointer fingers. Mickey then brings fireworks and fades into his famous sorcerer scene where he conducts the stars twinkling and shooting by. The magic changes into a crazy mixed-up disaster but suddenly disappears. It soon fades into a jungle scene. Wild animals appear on the stage. Soon, four barges arrive with Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, and Simba, Terk and Tantor, Baloo, King Louie, and six monkeys. The next scene shows Winnie the Pooh being scared of Haffalumps and Woozles. Jiminy Cricket then now appears calling Pinocchio. But suddenly, Monstro starts to appear and take big splashes that make blue fountains flow up and down. Soon, a Toy Story scene appears. Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, and their gang appear as the four soldiers fly down with their parachutes. Woody and his friends converse about Andy who is heading for college. Woody wants him and his friends to stay with Andy, but then his friends cover themselves with the box and leave him. But then, Woody follows them on the way to Sunnyside where the new toys appear. Lotso and his allies welcome Woody and his friends. But Woody sadly leaves the place. Later on, Lotso and his allies brainwash Buzz, and then Buzz takes each toy inside each white plastic basket, and take the baskets on the shelf. But then, Woody comes back, sees Buzz, and tries to stop him and free his friends. But soon, his friends were able to get out and stop Buzz, but makes him speak Spanish. Jessie notices Buzz, and kisses him. Then, Woody and his friends change Buzz back to normal. As the Toy Story scene ends, mist screens show Anna singing "For the First Time in Forever" and then Elsa singing "Let it Go". Ten barges appear holding the top ten princesses and their princes. Each barge has a couple. The couples include Belle and the Beast, Ariel and Eric, Rapunzel and Flynn and Tiana and Naveen. The songs in the medley include "Beauty and the Beast", "Part of Your World", "I See the Light", and "Down in New Orleans", in ballroom style and respectively, and finally, ballroom music plays as the couples continue to waltz. The princess medley ends. Mickey feels afraid what is going to happen to his dream next. Meanwhile, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Pluto, Goofy, and Chip and Dale appear getting tied in ropes. The Evil Queen, Maleficent, Captain Hook, Jafar, Cruella, and Gaston walk around them in a circle. Later, the Evil Queen asks the magic mirror who is the most powerful hero of all. The magic mirror pops up from the stage slowly and the face appears and tells her the right answer. The villains gets jealous of that, so she changes herself into a witch. Soon, the rest of the villains appear onscreen which are Scar, Ursula, Dr. Facilier, Mother Gothel. Hades, last appearing onscreen, brings fire around the moat. Soon, Mickey shows up again. He is getting really scared. He moves to the left, but suddenly, three mist screens show a shadow scene of the Headless Horseman chasing Mickey. Mickey escapes from the horseman. Cruella tries to kill Minnie. Then Jafar changes into a snake to scare Daisy. Hades tries to destroy the lives of Donald and Goofy. Scar dognaps Pluto. Dr. Facilier hypnotises Chip and Dale and tries to catch them. Mickey, in his brave little tailor outfit, encounters Maleficent, Jafar and Cruella. Maleficent changes into a huge dragon. Jafar changes into a genie, and Cruella and Chernabog remain the same. Hades fights Donald and Goofy, Cruella fights Minnie, Jafar scares Daisy, Scar tries to catch Pluto, and Facilier still tries to abduct Chip and Dale. The vile villains laugh one after another. Mickey becomes brave. In order to defeat the villains, Mickey raises the fountains, pulls up the sword (from Sword in the Stone) and uses his power of his imagination. Maleficent, Jafar, and Chernabog scream as the other villains, shown on mist screens, die in reverse order. Then, Chernabog, Gaston, Hades, Jafar, Captain Hook, Scar, Cruella, Ursula, and the Evil Queen die before Maleficent falls to her death. The fireworks then blast. Everything is quiet. Tinkerbell restore the place. Once the celebration starts, Mickey as Steamboat Willie drives the Molly Brown steamboat; and the characters appear there waving flags, the princesses and their friends wave their flags in the Mark Twain steamboat, and even some characters appear on the island. After that, Mickey appears on top of the cliff as a sorcerer conducting fountains and fireworks, as the brooms carry their buckets climbing on the spiral ramp of the cliff. Then he changes into his regular Disney park outfit and exclaims, "C'est imagination! Haha!". Mickey is gone in a zap; and fireworks blast and scatter around the stage. As the exit music plays, a bubble montage appears with all of the good characters (included in the show) as the rolling credits. Characters in the finale Molly Brown *Mickey Mouse (Steamboat Willie) *Minnie Mouse *Goofy *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Pluto *Chip and Dale *Max Goof *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Pinocchio *Jiminy Cricket *Geppetto *Mary Poppins *Timon *Rafiki *Anna *Elsa *Olaf *Stitch *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie *Merida *Peter Pan *Wendy Darling *Alice *The Mad Hatter *The White Rabbit Mark Twain *Belle and the Beast *Ariel and Eric *Mulan and Shang *Mushu *Aladdin and Jasmine *Genie *Cinderella *Snow White *Cinderella *Aurora and Phillip *Rapunzel and Flynn *Tiana and Naveen *Three Little Pigs and Big Bad Wolf Cast French cast *???: Mickey Mouse *???: Maleficent English cast *Tom Hanks: Woody *Russi Taylor: Minnie Mouse *Jim Cummings: Pete *Steve Buscemi: Randall Boggs Films/shows *''Mickey Mouse and Friends *''Fantasia'' and Fantasia 2000 *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Cinderella'' *''Sleeping Beauty'' *''Peter Pan'' *''101 Dalmatians'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''Beauty and the Beast'' *''Aladdin'' *''Pocahontas'' *''Hercules'' *''Mulan'' *''The Princess and the Frog'' *''Tangled'' *''The Lion King'' *''Winnie the Pooh'' *''Lilo and Stitch'' *''Pinocchio'' *''Toy Story series'' *''Brave'' *''Frozen'' *''Moana'' Trivia *Some characters are new to Fantasmic!. Category:Disneyland Resort Paris Category:Fantasmic! versions